Destiny and Decisons
by fandomLife
Summary: Two authors. Twelve districts. Twenty-four tributes. The Thirty-fifth Hunger Games Have Begun! May the odds be ever in your favor. Submit your own stylist OPEN!Design a chariot/interview outfit. OPEN! Details inside! Tributes Ch.2
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the 35th Hunger Games! This year's games are filled with more adventure ,terror , and mystery than ever before. And this year the victor will be chosen by YOU, the reader, as you become a sponsor for a tribute of your choice. Just review for your tribute of you want them to live possibly. **

Your authors:

April (anime-lover10) and

Marie ( from Lindsey and Marie Enterprises)

April- Thank y'all for reading this story, please review and let us know what you think. Please remember though if you forget to 'vote' or 'sponsor' for your tribute and something happens to them that is not mine or Marie's problem, so please remember to 'vote' or 'sponsor' your favorite(s).

Also I want to think Marie for helping out so much. She is beta-ing/ co-authoring this story with me. And she is also beta-ing my other story for me (Please read if you haven't ,it's a AnniexFinnick story.) So I applaud her *Applause* "Marie, you're so amazing, marvelous, fantastic, yaa..yaa" throws confetti in the air. So if you're still reading this Marie say hey.

Marie-Oh, why thank you, April! *cookies for April and readers. Yay!**(YAY..umm sorry please continue Marie.) **Just a reminder about the tributes. If you want to sponsor/donate a gift to a tribute just pm/review April. I hope you enjoy out tributes, and remember to find your favorites early!

Prologue Part 1 (tributes part 2)

SYOS

Stylist Name:

Personality:

Appearance/what they wear:

Type of Style: ex. flashy, simple, etc.

Age:

Prep Team: (repeat above, can have a max of 3)

Point System-HG  
>So, I was thinking about the whole sponsorgifts thing, and decided to  
>come up with a point system so people can't just go off and randomly<br>give extravagant gifts at no cost. I've seen this once, so I decided  
>to come up with my own.<p>

Ways to Earn Points:  
>Dozen's Love-One of the first twelve reviewers that selects a district<br>(s) or tribute(s): 100 Points (highest one, I hope)

Friends: District mates become friends or allies: 20 points for each  
>sponsor<br>(ONLY applies if district mates are sponsored by different people)

Best Dressed-Tribute's costumes receives most praise: 40 points

Successful Alliance-An alliance purposed by a reader succeeds: 30 points  
>(OUTSIDE of the Careers and Career Pack)<p>

Olympus-Tribute's training performance highly praised by the  
>reviewers: 10 points plus actual training score<br>(Example: 10 points PLUS a training score of 11= 21 total points)

Survival-Tribute survives the Cornucopia bloodbath and first night: 40  
>points<p>

Sympathy: Sending a member of another distrct a gift when their  
>district-mate dies: 60 points<br>(ONLY if district-mate was sponsored by another, and survives past the  
>first night)<p>

Accepted: Tribute joins the Career Pack, or forms an alliance of two  
>or more: 50 points<br>(ONLY applies if alliances are formed in the arena OR tribute runs  
>into Careers by chancechoice and is not from 1, 2 or 4)

If you want to add anymore, go for it!

Here's what those points are for...  
>Ways to Spend Points<br>Remember: Prices will go up as the games go on.

The Basics-A small pouch with a half-full canteen of water, soup, and  
>some crackers or bread: 10 points<p>

Just a Tad More-At the Cornucopia, a Backpack with full water bottle,  
>dried fruit, crackers, a knife, and a thermal blanket: 60 points<p>

Handiwork-A not too extravagant weapon or tool for your tribute to  
>use: 20 points<p>

Heal-Basic burn cream or medicine: 30 points

Shine-A small light source (i.e. small electric lantern, small  
>flashlight)-50 points<p>

Katnip-Any gift mentioned in the Hunger Games books: 80 points  
>(ONLY if it's believable. Example: Bread from District 11)<p>

If you have any questions can you can just PM/review. Part 2 will be up soon which will include the tributes. =) PLEASE R&R


	2. Prolouge Part 2

**Welcome to the 35th Hunger Games! This year's games are filled with more adventure ,terror , and mystery than ever before. And this year the victor will be chosen by YOU, the reader, as you become a sponsor for a tribute of your choice. Just review for your tribute of you want them to live possibly. **

Your authors:

April (anime-lover10) and

Marie ( from Lindsey and Marie Enterprises)

April- Thank y'all for reading this story, please review and let us know what you think. Please remember though if you forget to 'vote' or 'sponsor' for your tribute and something happens to them that is not mine or Marie's problem, so please remember to 'vote' or 'sponsor' your favorite(s).

Marie-Oh, Just a reminder about the tributes. If you want to sponsor/donate a gift to a tribute just pm/review April. I hope you enjoy out tributes, and remember to find your favorites early!

**PART 2**

**Tributes **

District 1: *tributes by April

Female: Helana Zale ,16

A headstrong girl, always thinking with her head. Her long platinum blonde hair and piercing silver eyes can make any one fall to their knees. She hates losing and will do anything to get ahead, with the weight of her family's reputation on shoulders, she can't afford to lose.

Male: Leo Diamond( Haha get it?), 18

With his father being a victor he was always taught and trained to act like one, to be ready if it was ever his turn. But Leo never wanted it. With just wanting to raise a normal family and his birthday almost here he is hoping he can make it one more year without being reaped. He has shining blue eyes with close-cropped blonde hair.

District 2: *tributes by Marie

Female: Jade Anderson, 15  
>Jade has victors running in her family, and is expected to volunteer<br>this year. Her dark curly hair and jade green eyes make her  
>attractive, but not a convincing killer, with her older brother's<br>death at the hand of the Games echoing in the back of her mind. 

Male: Mason Stone, 17  
>Mason has been training for the Games his entire life, and feels this<br>round is his best time to volunteer. With short yet shaggy brown hair  
>and dark brown eyes, Mason is seemingly invisible-save for a auburn-<br>haired beauty named Alakasia. 

District 3: *tributes by April

Female: Claudia Gaer,17

Has always been the odd one out, with the highest IQ that her district has seen in so many years. She has short red hair and ever-changing hazel eyes. But this year she is determined to show she isn't weak, that's is why she will be volunteering herself as a tribute this year, and come out victor she believes.

Male: Damion ( Spike) Plase, 18

Has never taken anything seriously. Even when is dad told him not to touch the electrical cords and now his hair always stands up, no matter what he does to it. With white hair and intelligent light blue eyes and a bit of a mischievous smile. Has always been the class clown, but under all that he is a genius, of course not as much as Claudia Gaer. Claudia, oh how much he envies her. Unlike him she is not a coward. He has always been afraid to show who he truly is. It looks like he is going to get a chance to show everybody this year though.

District 4: *tributes by April

Female: Secilia Reeves,15

A mayor's daughter that has never been able to please her father. No matter what she does she can never seem to hold his attention. So what happens this year when she makes a spontaneous decision to volunteer and surprise and everybody.. She has lavish brunette hair and green eyes like the sea. With some help in training and coaching she thinks it will help her get far, but is it enough?

Male: Nathan Bates,16

Practically raised on his family's boat he doesn't have a lot of friends. With him missing most days of school and it wasn't required to go his parents never forced him. Instead he had to work at home or on the boat with them. With not a lot of social skill he is over whelmed when he is thrown into a world with all the attention on him. Nathan is tall and lean. He has blonde hair that shines and chocolate brown eyes.

District 5: *tributes by April

Female: Alexandria Franklin

Alexandria is very power-smart. Her father is an electrical engineer, and her uncle has actually helped with the force fields in a previous Hunger Games. If she is reaped, she plans to use her electrical-savvy and her quick reflexes to help bring her to victory. She has Dark brown hair with stunning blue eyes that are so light they almost look grey. 

Male: Benjamin Edison

Yes, Benjamin Edison lives in District Five. You may not have known from his super-crazy hair style and equally-crazy clothing. Ben wants to either become an engineer like his late mother, or a fashion designer for the Games. And yes, he's straight. Just ask one of his multiple ex-girlfriends-or his current one, Alice. He has Crazy tight curly red hair, color-changed cobalt blue eyes.

District 6: *tributes by Marie

Female: London Noël, 18

London is quiet, shy, and very strict. She likes order and neatness,  
>which is why the thought of being reaped terrifies her for reasons<br>other than death. Her piercing emerald eyes and dark, straight, waist-  
>long hair make her beautiful, but there is a little edge seen in those<br>eyes. 

Male: Paris Ryn, 18  
>Paris is considered 'District Six's Player'. He is very outgoing, and<br>knows every eligible female by name. He is well built, has hazel eyes  
>and dusty gold hair. He may have seen every female in his District,<br>but he has his eye on one he hasn't attracted...yet. 

District 7: *tributes by Marie

Female: Amelia Willow, 14  
>Amelia loves one thing and one thing only: trees. She is an excellent<br>climber, taking everything away from herself that would hinder that  
>talent, explaining her close-cut auburn hair. Her clear blue eyes have<br>seemingly incredible vision, and her use of an axe-even as a fourteen  
>year old-is very accurate.<p>

Male: Matthew Cypress, 12  
>Matthew loves trees, just like his cousin, Amelia Willow. He is a<br>little tall for his age, having curly brown hair and sparkling light  
>brown eyes. Matthew is full of life, and his innocent smile sparks joy<br>wherever he goes. 

District 8: *tributes by Marie

Female: Kezia Jacobs, 15  
>Kezia has been looking for an opportunity to escape her District for a<br>long time. Her family's trade-dying and making patterns on material-  
>bores her to death. She longs for something adventurous, and a time to<br>practice her hidden talent: throwing knives. Kezia is built for  
>fighting, and her shining, straight-as-a-board blonde hair and light<br>green eyes give her a little physical distraction for anyone wanting  
>to attack her. <p>

Male: Joseph Mills, 16  
>Joseph doesn't want to leave his District. Ever. His life is perfectly<br>fine, thank you very much, and getting reaped for the Games is the  
>last thing on his mind. His shaggy brown-blonde hair and hazel eyes<br>make him...average, and he likes it that way. 

District 9: *tributes by April

Female: Whitney Spindle

Whitney loves sewing. And color. So being from 9 is like a match made in  
>heaven in her mind. She is very artistic and creative. Some may call her<br>weird, but she could care less-she actually takes it as a compliment. She  
>thinks the Capitol is an explosion of color, and would love to go there<br>someday. She has cherry red hair, bright green eyes.

Male: Oliver Jenkins

Although he's very shy, Oliver has always had a way with painting, and with words-what little he says. His mother is deaf, so he knows sign language, and uses that more than his voice, though it's been rumored he's quite the songbird, but only a certain red-head can clarify that. Oliver has dark hair, crystal clear blue eyes.

District 10: *tributes by Marie

Female: Angela Drake, 13  
>If you called Angela Drake average, it would be an understatement. She<br>has the brightest reddish-purple hair-its natural color, and black  
>eyes. She has some mysteries about her, but her opinion on the Hunger<br>Games-and death itself-is not one. She loves the darkness of the  
>Games, and can't wait to jump in.<p>

Male: Amadeus Kennedy, 17  
>Amadeus has loved music since he was a small boy. His passion for the<br>art has nearly driven all around him mad, including his closest friend,  
>his sister Abigail. He views his life rather bleakly without music,<br>and wishes to be able to slip through two more Reapings to be free to  
>do what he wishes. He has giving the Games some thought, however, and<br>has a little skill in self-defense. He has close-cut black hair and  
>cobalt blue eyes. <p>

District 11: *tributes by Marie 

Female: Ardath Skie, 16  
>Ardath loves life, simply living brings her joy. She loves her job<br>working with herbs and medical plants to trade at her District's  
>market. She has golden brown eyes, and long, thick, wavy light brown<br>hair with sparks and streaks of blonde and red-gifts from being  
>outside. She is nimble in the trees, like most in her District, and<br>has a beautiful countenance and voice.

Male: Carlos Whitney, 18  
>Carlos has been lucky so far. Being almost reaped twice-once when he<br>was 12, and once when he was 15, he's hoping luck will come into play  
>one final time. He works in the fields, and is body shows the physical<br>advantages of his job. His dark brown hair and mysterious brown eyes,  
>and has a four-leaf clover necklace with him on Reaping Day. <p>

District 12: *tributes by April

Female: Ebony McHowell

Ebony is a outgoing and confident girl. Easy to speak to. She's the niece of the  
>mayor of Twelve, so she's used to some luxury-what little Twelve to offer.<br>She's constantly wandering where she's not supposed to be, and knows each  
>and every member of the Hob by name. Not exactly what you'd expect.<br>She had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

Male: James Carpenter

A member of the Seam, James is working to become a coal miner to impress his  
>mother, who has always thought low of him. His father always takes him<br>wherever he needs to go, from school to the mines. James and his father are  
>extremely close, mainly because he is his only son.<br>He has a typical Seam look, except he has clear blue eyes.

District 13: **JUST A JOKE!** *tributes by April

Female: Alma Coin

Male: Cornelius Snow

**Art Competition**

**If you are a good artist, you can submit a drawing of a possible chariot/interview costume for a tribute. We'll the top 3 and post them on a poll to vote!**

**Thank you for reading please R&R! Remember the SYOS and to review or PM me on that. And please check out my other story A True Pearl.**


End file.
